


you're the universe i'm helpless in

by crowskullz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, its all about the STAR symbolism..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowskullz/pseuds/crowskullz
Summary: Whenever he felt lost, he turned to the stars to set him straight on his path once more.Even if everything else around him changed or moved on, the stars would always be the same, always a guiding light in the darkest nights, remaining even when the moon did not.





	you're the universe i'm helpless in

**Author's Note:**

> tiny dimidue oneshot.. unbeta'd, so sorry if there's some mistakes here and there. wanted to write some dimidue and practice writing fluffy stuff. title is from venus by sleeping at last.

It was a cool summer night in Faerghus. The king stands out on his balcony, his chin tilted skyward as he watches the stars emerge out of the dark in the wake of the setting sun, the hints of light still lingering over the horizon as the last proof that the sun was once there.

He recognized some of the forming constellations, even while missing a few of their stars. He had grown used to their positions during the various seasons over the years,, having spent a decent amount of time stargazing as a child.

It did not seem like something he would be interested in, frankly, but his father had taught him about the legendary heroes one night, while he was still very young; too young to leave the palace on his own. It was a peaceful night, one where his father was free to spend his time as he pleased and not continuing his work into the wee hours of the morning. They stood out on the balcony that night, Dimitri drinking in every last word Lambert said about the heroes and their stories. After he told the story, he would point out the hero where they were among the stars. The first constellation he learned was the constellation that represented Loog, the King of Lions.. It was one of the largest constellations in the sky, particularly visible in the thick of the winter moons. He remembered how happy he felt when his father had held him, his tiny hand in his father's lance-calloused fingers, tracing the lines between the stars with Dimitri's finger.

Whenever he felt lost, he turned to the stars to set him straight on his path once more.

Even if everything else around him changed or moved on, the stars would always be the same, always a guiding light in the darkest nights, remaining even when the moon did not.

"Your Majesty?"

He startles, whisked out of his thoughts. He turns, his cheeks dusted slightly pink in embarrassment. "Ah, Dedue. Would you care to join me?" 

Wordlessly, Dedue comes to stand beside him, following Dimitri's gaze to the sky. They stand together in comfortable silence for a little while, side-by-side.

“Dedue,” Dimitri says finally, turning to look at him, “did someone need something right away?”

“No. It is my job to make sure you’re doing well. That is all.” Dedue meets Dimitri’s single eye, inclining his head in a brief nod.

“Then look,” he gestures towards the sky, looking back up, “aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?” 

Dedue follows his eyes again and nods once more. “Yes, very. Though, it appears as if some of them are washed out by the lights,” he muses, resting his hands on the railing.

“Ah?” Dimitri hadn’t thought about that. It was true. Thinking back, he saw many more stars in the sky back at Garreg Mach. “Yes, you’re quite right..” That was rather unfortunate. Thankfully, most of the constellations he knew consisted mainly of the brightest stars in the sky.

“Look, Dedue. Even so, there's the King of Lions. It.. is the first constellation I was ever taught to find.” He points skyward, able to pick out a few more constellations in the full darkness of night. 

Dedue follows, squinting up at the stars for a moment. “Ah, Your.. Dimitri, we had different constellations in Duscur. But I would be happy, if you would show me some of the constellations of Fódlan.”

He should have realized that they would have known different constellations; the figures would surely be different, right? The legendary heroes were the heroes of Fódlan. “No, no, Dedue. We can save that for another time.. would you please show me some Duscur constellations?”

Dedue pauses, only briefly before he nods. "Of course.. in Duscur, we have a goddess named Ayali. She is the goddess of the sky.. she was in love with the goddess of the earth, and together, in Duscur belief, they created the world, and were immortalized in the stars to watch over us, until the end of time." He seems almost wistful, reminiscing about the stories he had learned as a child. 

Dimitri couldn't help but smile, watching Dedue warmly as he explained the story to him. 

Dedue trusted him with knowing such incredible things, things that Dedue held so close to his person, and cherished with his being. He knew well how much remembering meant to him. And he would create a world in which he would see the day when there would be more and more people telling such beautiful stories, to their children, their grandchildren, and beyond.

His heart fluttered a little in his chest.

"They are there, together. Even though Namiya is the goddess of the earth, she left what she knew to stay with her love forever." He points with a gloved hand toward a cluster of stars. "In the stars, they are hand-in-hand, standing side-by-side.."

Dimitri tries to follow, but without more of a description, or a picture, he isn't sure which stars to connect.

"Do you mind.. drawing them?" He asks, a little flustered. It sounded silly.

"Ah.. I see. Do you mind if.." Dedue holds out his hand,, raising an eyebrow quizzically. He did not need to finish.

"Of course not, Dedue." He steps closer, resting his hand in his palm before he can move again.

His hand was warm, his fingers calloused from from handling an axe for many long years, just as Dimitri's were in places from handling his lance. 

"I, um.. the.." He stammers, realizing he's been holding Dedue's hand, rather than extending his pointer finger to actually allow him to show Dimitri where the correct stars are located. His turns red as he instinctively bites his lip, holding out his index finger instead as he lets go. "I apologize.." He clears his throat, taking in a deep breath.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Dedue says, but his cheeks are tinged slightly red, "do not worry about it. Here.." He traces the shape of the two lovers, and Dimitri sees it right away with the help. Two women, side-by-side, holding hands as they sit together. "They're beautiful," he says quietly, as if he would disturb them if he spoke too loudly, staring upward in wonder, "and so is their story.. Namiya left her world behind for love.." He turns to Dedue after a moment, who he finds is already looking at him. Their hands stay together.

Neither of them move, until Dimitri, praying he wasn't overstepping, laces his fingers through Dedue's. He wished he could close his eyes, so that if he looked disgusted, Dimitri needn't look. But he couldn't.

Dedue did not look disgusted, only surprised. 

Dimitri freezes with his lips parted, unable to speak. It was as if the butterflies fluttering in his stomach had migrated to his lungs, so flustered he couldn't breathe.

"Dedue," he wheezes finally.

"Yes.. Dimitri?" The tender look in Dedue's eyes makes Dimitri feel a little weak in the knees.

"I.." He puts his other hand on top of Dedue's, and he feels the heat creeping up his face despite the cool breeze whistling past them. "I.. am not sure how to say this correctly, but you know me better than anyone else. So I know you will understand.." He shifts his weight, "Dedue.. you know that I cherish you. I have said so before.. you are incredibly dear to me. You understand me more than anyone else.. we have been together through so much. I have always looked to the stars as a constant, but you.. you have always been here, too. You are my guiding star. Will you please.." He pauses for a moment, and Dedue waits patiently for him to finish as he takes a quiet breath, "will you.. will you please always remain in my sky?" His voice wavers in the last few words, his face bright red.

Dedue's face is pink, too, and he still looks shocked, his mouth slightly agape. "Dimitri.. I.. am speechless.."

His stomach flips, but he stays where he is. He must stand his ground. If there is any time he mustn't run away from his feelings, this is it. He had to learn not to. He was learning not to. So he stayed.

"Yes," he breathes finally, "of course." Dimitri immediately smiles, even if he had just felt like he may be sick from his anxiety. He smiles so widely it hurts his cheeks, holding one of Dedue's hands between both of his own.

"I am so happy,, Dedue.. I love you. I am honored to create this new Fódlan with you by my side."

"I love you, too, Dimitri."

Fingers interlaced, they share their first kiss under the night sky.

"Please.. tell me more about the stars," Dimitri says quietly as they parted, one hand on Dedue's cheek.

"Of course."


End file.
